Silences et murmures
by Thumette
Summary: Les gens d'ici ne sourient pas, et ton père est leur maître à tous. Toi aussi Lomion, aux sourires, tu préfère les murmures, et aux larmes le silence. Un masque impénétrable qui dissimule les sombres blessures de ton âme. Pour combien de temps encore ? Les entends-tu crier, les enfants de Gondolin ? Les fils de la cité dont tu viens d'ouvrir les portes à Morgoth. Les entends-tu ?


Petit one-shot écrit durant ces vacances, les orteils à l'air, avec dans la tête "Happy moments gone like tears in rain", de Nights amore, et cette citation de Mathias Enard (Parle-leur de batailles, de rois et d'éléphants) "tu sauras que tout ceci n'est qu'un voile parfumé cachant l'éternelle douleur de la nuit". Cette citation m'a inspiré ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Silences et murmures**

Les gens d'ici ne sourient pas. Ils affichent perpétuellement une moue maussade sur leurs visages figés. Leurs regards flous sont fixé au loin, dans l'expectative d'une chose inaccessible à jamais. Ils ne parlent pas ; pas plus qu'ils ne rient. Ils murmurent. Et leurs soupirs emportés par le vent, sifflant à travers les troncs sombres, forment une plainte rauque ; monotone et lugubre, aussi déchirante que des pleurs.

Leurs pas sur le sol ne laissent nulles traces, ni ne font de bruit. Ils ne marchent pas, mais paraissent flotter sur le sol pierreux. Leurs gestes sont précis et lents. Pas un n'est de trop. Leur bouche, une fente étroite, ne s'entrouvre parfois que pour murmurer quelques mots, jamais nombreux, jamais en vain. Leurs yeux sont sombres, leur teint blème. Leur peau est si fine que l'on pourrait voir à travers. Ce sont des fantômes. Perdus dans le crépuscule éternel de Nan Elmoth.

Ton père est leur maître à tous. Il ne sourit pas lui non plus. Sa bouche se tord parfois en un semblant de rictus quand il te voit planter une flèche au centre de la cible, quand tu lui cites sans hésiter les propriétés des métaux ou des herbes, quand il te regarde manier l'acier et le fer avec presque la même maîtrise que lui-même. Mais ton père ne rit pas. Il pose sa main sur ton épaule, mais ne dit rien. Il parle le moins possible, mais ne murmure pas. Sa foulée est longue, ses lourdes bottes ébranlent les planchers, la maison vit au rythme de ses pas.

Quand il passe devant eux, ils élèvent vers lui des regards craintifs ; c'est leur maître ; ils l'aiment autant qu'ils le craignent. Leurs fines lèvres se dessèrent alors et laissent passer un filet de murmure qui vient s'ajouter à la toile de soupirs qui repose sur ces bois, au souffle de paroles et de mots à contrecœur proférés et toujours regrettés. Des fantômes n'ont pas besoin de parler.

On raconte que tu es né sans un bruit toi aussi. En cette nuit où l'orage grondait, seuls se faisaient entendre les coup du tonerre, et les cris de ta mère. Ton père t'as pris dans ses bras et longuement regardé, en silence. Il t'a reposé, et une rumeur a enflé. Le souffle de dizaines de murmures confiés au vent. Ils t'ont regardé sans un mot, sans sourire, comme s'ils savaient.

Parfois quand tu étais petit, tu te mettais soudain à crier sans raison, sans que personne ne parvienne à te calmer. Tu criais pour entendre ta voix. Tu criais parce que tu avais peur. Peur car il te semblait que le silence coulait en tes poumons comme du métal ardent afin de te taire à tout jamais. Que les mots morts-nés, les rires étouffés, les phrases avalées se bloquaient au fond de ta gorge, jusqu'à ce que ton souffle se résorbe en toi et tu te sente suffoquer. Tu criais pour fissurer les murs du silence, pour déranger, cette affreuse tranquillité, cet horrible calme incessant.

Ton père n'aimait pas ces éclats. Je le revoit s'approcher. Se dresser de toute sa taille devant toi. Sa voix claque, forte et sèche, comme un fouet. Tu t'arrête alors net et lève tes yeux sombres et craintifs vers lui. À l'image des fantômes de Nan Elmoth, tu l'aimais autant que tu le craignais. "Tais-toi", ordonnait-il.

Alors tu t'es tu. Tu t'es tu, Lomion, et tu te tairas si longtemps ! Pas un mot ne franchira tes lèvres serrées, alors que ton père sera jeté du haut des remparts, alors que ta mère périra pas le poison. Tu te tairas encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce qui n'a pas été dit t'enfle l'âme, et que les furoncles du silence se percent, libérant un flot de pus noir, un torrent, chariant carcasses d'émotions et mots d'amour noyés. Un fleuve furieux devenant cri, se mêlant au bruit de tes os se brisant le long des murailles rocheuses. Un immense cri, qui semble durer toujours. Puis reviendra le silence. Le silence éternel.

Nan Elmoth ! Cet endroit est tout ce que tu connais. Un sombre bois, où le soleil ne pénètre jamais. Une forêt plongée dans un éternel crépuscule. Des troncs obscurs, des sources d'eau noire. Le silence et l'ombre. Tu n'a jamais connu le jour ailleurs que dans les contes que te narre ta mère.

Ta mère… Ta mère ne craint pas les mots. Ta mère les aime. Grâce à eux, elle te bâti un monde ; au delà des lisières de Nan Elmoth. Un monde plein de merveilles, de prodiges et d'explois. Des villes de lumières, des royaumes jeunes et glorieux, où sous les bannières de leur seigneur, galoppent de fiers cavaliers, où les rois sont nobles et sages, et leurs filles pures et belles. Une étrange lueur s'allume alors en toi. Une étincelle d'espoir, un rêve auquel tu t'accroches, auquel tu crois.

Partir ! C'est de cela que tu rêve. Partir loin de cet endroit, loin de cette forêt crépusculaire. Loin de ton père qui retient ta mère prisonnière depuis si longtemps. Et un jour, ton rêve se fait réalité. Réalité ! Jamais tu n'auras été aussi heureux que dans les plaines d'Himlad, alors que tu pensais laisser la tristesse et l'obscurité derrière toi, à jamais.

Hélas, Lomion, la vie est souvent cruelle. Et avant que tu n'aies le temps de réaliser pourquoi, ton bonheur se change en larmes. Puis les larmes deviennent amertume, une amertume qui s'installe en ton cœur et qui avec autant d'efficacité que tous tes silences égrenne lentement ton âme.

Le temps est passé. Il a filé, rapide, tel un torrent de montagne, comme un vent parcourant la plaine. De Nan Elmoth à Himlad, de Himlad à Gondolin, et de Gondolin à Angband. Que reste-t-il du petit garçon solitaire, qui criait pour entendre sa voix ? De l'enfant qui rêvait de soleils et de rois ! Quand est-il mort ? Est-ce au à l'instant où son père était précipité du haut des murailles de pierre ? A-t-il péri lors des Larmes Innombrables, comme tant de braves ce jour-là ? Où bien est-ce dans les sombres cachots sous le Thangorodrim, quand il conclu un pacte avec l'Ennemi ? Comment distinguer le bien du mal quand le père tue la mère devant les yeux de l'enfant ; lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un comme on n'a jamais aimé, sans l'être en retour ; quand on dit que cet amour est vil et défendu ? Est-ce Morgoth qui après de terribles tortures te brisa l'esprit ou bien cette souillure était-elle en toi depuis ta naissance, fils d'une union maudite ?

Tu aurais du rester dans ton obscure forêt et marcher parmi les ombres. Mais grisé de récits, enivré de mots, tu as rêvé de gloire et fortune. D'un monde de force et de courage où tu aurais été porté en triomphe, où tu aurais obtenu le respect et la bienveillance des plus puissants. Tu as voulu, tel une étoile, t'élever haut dans les cieux et y étinceler. Mais tu es tombé. Tu es tombé là où jadis ton père chuta. Et alors qu'un grand cri enfin s'échappe de toi, ton corps heurte par trois fois les blanches murailles de la cité que tu viens de livrer à Morgoth, avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Tu n'es pas tombé parce que tu as trahi ta ville. Tu n'es pas mort parce que tu as offert à l'Ennemi le dernier bastion de résistance des peuples libres de l'Ouest. Par ta faute Morgoth a brisé les remparts de la blanche cité et moissoné les âmes de ses habitants. De ce qui étais un jour un lieu de beauté et de paix, il fait un désert de cendres.

Mais tu n'es pas tombé pour cela. Tu es tombé parce qu'on t'a poussé. Et que celui qui a fait cela était le père de l'innocent enfant de sept ans, que tu cherchais à précipiter dans l'abîme.

Les entends-tu crier, les enfants de Gondolin ? Les entends-tu pleurer, les veuves, alors que devant leurs yeux sont tués leurs époux et assassinés leurs enfants ? Entends-tu les hurlement d'agonie des guerriers, dont les corps meurtris sont piétinés par les terribles Balrogs ? Oh que oui, tu les entends ! Tu les entends trop bien même. Leur mille voix résonnent en toi comme un glas funeste. Elles te vrillent ton âme mise à nu. Le voile des murmures s'est enfin déchiré. Derrière il n'y a que la douleur. L'éternelle douleur de la nuit.

Puis vient le silence. Et le murmure des flammes dévorant ton corps brisé.

**oOoOoOo**

Les gens d'ici ne parlent pas. Ils crient ! Ils ne chantent plus, ils pleurent. Là où autrefois s'élevaient des hymnes joyeux en l'honneur d'Eru, seuls se font entendre des hurlements de douleur et des râles d'agonie. On pleure les morts. Le brave Ecthelion de la Fontaine a péri, luttant contre Gothmog, le seigneur des Balrogs. Morts sont Rog, du Marteau de Colère, Penlod de la Tour de Neige et Duilin de l'Hirondelle. La place des fontaines, joyau de la cité, n'est plus que ruines. La tour du roi est en flammes.

De l'autre côté de la vallée, une jeune femme se retourne. Belle et vêtue de mailles, triste princesse d'un royaume perdu, elle regarde en arrière. Au loin une cité, autrefois blanche, flamboie doucement dans l'obscurité. Une lueur triste et blafarde qui s'éteint, comme un feu mourant. Un dernier royaume dévoré par l'ombre. Une larme unique, luisante dans les ténèbres, roule sur sa joue.

La nuit s'étend sur Gondolin.


End file.
